


Ever Vigilent

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Mass Effect - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Insanity Round. Garrus Halloween drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Vigilent

**Insanity Round Wednesday, Live Journal.**

**PROMPT 1. Ever vigilant**

**Approximately 100 words**

* * *

The sounds of screaming rattled Garrus's mandibles. Running feet pounding a staccato beat across the lawn and sidewalk. Instead of settling in for a nap to digest his excellent dinner, his gizzard clenched with painful cramps. Finally, he propped his rifle against the wall behind the door. This would end now.

Movement behind him. Garrus whirls toward the sound.

_"LOOK AT US!"_

Spirits! They figured out a way inside! Garrus snatched his rifle from the wall. With the instincts of a warrior, his hands worked effortlessly with muscle memory to extend the barrel, and click the safety off. Garrus Vakarian aimed down the scope.

Standing in the crosshairs stood a two-foot tall thresher maw and a turian of approximately three feet (counting fringe, of course). A small round face, with blue eyes and a fringe of red hair sticking out from the edge of the costume, grinned at him from the felt teeth-ringed mouth of the monster.

The small turian's blue eyes glittered with humor. Garrus noted the blue and silver armor and the blue Vakarian clan tattoo. Clinging to the back of the miniature version of his armor was a very good replica of his Mantis sniper rifle.

_"TRICK OR TREAT, DADDY!"_

Garrus lowered his rifle, secured the weapon, clicked the safety back on and tried to find a breath. All he could do was stare at the second and third loves of his life standing before him with bright orange bags in their hands.

"Oh Daddy, you're so funny!" laughed his son.

His daughter giggled, "Mommy said we'd scare you!"

Arm and arm his children headed toward the front door. His circumspect (he hadn't figured out just who he got that from) son turned back, "Mother said we were old enough to go out with friends. We will return before 1900, Father. I will, of course, watch out for, Hannah."

Garrus was still staring at the front door when another sound behind him dragged his attention to the hallway. Standing in the dim light, with the flickering light of candles behind her, stood the first love his life. For the second time in less than an hour, Garrus found himself unable to breathe. In a very very good replica of Samara's red uniform, Admiral Jane Shepard stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a hip against the door frame.

Her crossed arms accentuated her cleavage. Long red hair hung loosely around her shoulders. One long shapely leg is thrust out. High heeled red boots…

"Trick or _treat_ , Daddy?"


End file.
